Can I Love You?
by Nadeshiko Hime-chan
Summary: Dicintai seseorang dengan tulus dan rela mengorbankan apa saja demi kita,hal yang indah bukan? Tetapi bagaimana jika kita tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Inilah cerita kehidupan gadis miskin bernama Haruno Sakura yang belajar mencintai orang yang mencintainya. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, salam kenal aku baru disini.. **

**Ini fic pertamaku**

**Jadi mohon bantuannya ya..:)**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

**CAN I LOVE YOU?**

Summary : Dicintai oleh seseorang dengan tulus dan rela mengorbankan apa yang ia punya demi kita, hal yang indah bukan? Tetapi bagaimana jika kita tidak memilikki perasaan yang sama? Inilah cerita tentang kehidupan gadis miskin bernama Haruno Sakura yang ingin belajar mencintai seseorang yang mencintainya.

**CHAPTER 1**

Di depan sebuah rumah kontrakan yang tidak dapat dikatakan besar, terlihat gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata _emerald_ sedang memakai sepatunya. Ia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis miskin berumur 15 tahun sebatang kara yang mengandalkan kepintarannya untuk mendapat beasiswa agar dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya. Karena kepintarannya yang luar biasa ia dapat bersekolah di _Konoha International Senior High School _ yang merupakan sekolah elit yang tidak sembarang orang dapat bersekolah disana.

Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru, dan Sakura termasuk salah satunya. "Mudah – mudahan aku bisa mendapat teman baru.", ucap Sakura setelah selesai memkai sepatunya. Ia pun segera berangkat dengan berjalan kaki. Tak terasa sudah lama berjalan, akhirnya Sakura sampai di sekolah. Ia menatap kagum pada gedung yang akan menjadi sekolahnya.

"Wah.. besar sekali.", kata Sakura terkagum – kagum. Setelah mengagumi sekolahnya, ia pun masuk kedalam. Ternyata didalam sudah ramai oleh siswa - siswi baru yang sedang melihat kelas mereka di sebuah mading . "Mmm.. aku harus cari kelasku dulu.", kata Sakura berlari menuju mading yang masih ramai. Tiba – tiba Sakura menabrak seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ sampai terjatuh.

"Ah, _gomennasai_ aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik – baik saja?", kata Sakura meminta maaf sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Ya, tidak apa dan aku baik – baik saja.", ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum pada Sakura. "Be-benarkah?", tanya Sakura meyakinkan karena setiap Sakura menabrak orang pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh orang itu. Tetapi ini berbeda sekali, gadis ini terlalu lembut.

"Iya sungguh. Emm.. kau Haruno Sakura yang mendapat beasiswa itu ya?", tanya gadis _indigo _itu pada Sakura. "Ah..I-Iya.", jawab Sakura. Gadis itu pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Hebat sekali, aku saja harus berusaha mati – matian untuk bisa bersekolah disini."

"Terimakasih telah memujiku.", ucap Sakura malu – malu.

"Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal.", ucap gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata memperkenalkan diri. "I-Iya, salam kenal juga.", kata Sakura. " Ayo kita lihat kelas kita.", kata Hinata mengajak Sakura.

"Iya.", kata Sakura sambil mengikuti Hinata.

Ketika sedang mencari kelas di mading, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Sakura. Orang itu bermata _onyx_ dengan rambutnya yang bermodel emo.

"Haruno-san, kita sekelas. Dan kelas kita X-1.", kata Hinata dengan senyumannya. "Wah..senangnya, mmm..panggil aku Sakura saja.", kata Sakura senang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata.", kata Hinata.

"Iya, kita duduk sebangku ya?"

"Iya. Ah..upacara mau dimulai, ayo segera baris.", kata Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Banyak siswi yang menatap tidak suka pada Sakura. "Hey, gadis pink itu orang miskin yang mendapat beasiswa kan?", tanya seorang siswi kepada temannya. "Iya benar, kenapa nona Hyuuga mau berteman dengannya ya? Padahal dia itu kan puteri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik Hyuuga Corporation.", kata satu siswi lagi. "Huh! Gadis miskin seperti itu sih dibuang saja, tidak pantas bersekolah dengan kita.", kata seorang siswi lain yang menjelek – jelekan Sakura.

Upacara telah dimulai, dan semua murid baru berbaris di lapangan untuk mendengarkan Kepala Sekolah berpidato. Yaitu, Senju Tsunade. Setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru selesai, diminta kepada semua murid baru untuk masuk ke kelas masing – masing.

Lapangan pun telah kosong karena semua murid baru telah berkumpul di kelas dan menunggu wali kelasnya datang. Di kelas X-1...

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, datanglah wali kelas yang sudah ditunggu – tunggu. "Selamat pagi anak – anak. Aku adalah wali kelas kalian, perkenalkan namaku Kurenai.", ucap seorang guru yang bernama Kurenai. "Setelah ini aku minta kalian memperkenalkan diri masing – masing.", tambahnya.

"Baik _sensei.", _kata semua murid serempak.

Acara perkenalan dimulai, dan kali ini adalah giliran Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju ke depan kelas dan bersiap memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku berumur 15 tahun dan lulusan dari _Konoha Junior High School._ Mohon bantuannya pada teman – teman yang ada disini.", ucap Sakura mengakhiri perkenalannya. "Ya. Silahkan duduk Haruno.", perintah Kurenai-sensei.

Setelah diperintahkan duduk, Sakura dengan cepat kembali ke mejanya yang ia tempati bersama Hinata.

To Be Continued

**Maaf ya kalau jelek, dan motongnya gak pas..**

**Tapi tolong di review ya..**

**Mohon kritik & saran...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :)**

**Aku udah update chap 2 nih !**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mau review chapter 1 ^_^ .**

**Maaf banget ya terlalu lama update fictnya, hontou ni gomennasai ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ! ^_^**

**CAN I LOVE YOU?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Drama

Rated : T

Summary :

Dicintai oleh seseorang dengan tulus dan rela mengorbankan apa yang ia punya demi kita, hal yang indah bukan? Tetapi bagaimana jika kita tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama? Inilah cerita tentang kehidupan gadis miskin bernama Haruno Sakura yang ingin belajar mencintai seseorang yang mencintainya.

**CHAPTER 2**

Di sebuah kantin _Konoha International High School_ terlihat ramai karena dipenuhi oleh seluruh siswa – siswi yang akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di tempat tersebut. Termasuk Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang memesan menu makan siang mereka di sebuah _food store_. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan, mereka segera duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang di depannya sudah tersedia sebuah meja. Mereka menikmati makan siang tanpa berbicara, karena hal itu adalah cara makan yang baik bukan?

Setelah menghabiskan makan siang, mereka baru berbincang – bincang dengan sesekali tertawa. Mungkin ada sesuatu hal yang lucu di dalam percakapan mereka.

Tanpa disadari, mereka -ralat- lebih tepatnya Sakura telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Seseorang itu berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ yang sedang bersama dua orang temannya. Salah satunya berambut jabrik kuning dan yang satunya berambut coklat panjang.

"Hei Teme," panggil seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning pada pemuda yang berambut raven dan bermata _onyx._ Karena merasa dipanggil, ia pun menoleh. "Ada apa?" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil itu dengan ketus, setelah itu ia menambahkan "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Teme. Dasar Dobe!". Pemuda yang dikatai Dobe hanya tertawa dan bertanya,"Hei Sasuke. Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan gadis merah muda itu?". "Aku tidak tahu. Gadis itu selalu menarik perhatianku," jawab pemuda raven yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke. Kini giliran pemuda berambut coklat yang berbicara,"Kurasa kau telah jatuh cinta,". "Apa? Pangeran es kita telah jatuh cinta? _What the hell_?" kata pemuda yang berambut jabrik kuning tidak percaya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun hanya tersenyum. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan kakak laki – laki dari Hinata. Sifatnya tenang dan sedikit _overprotective_ terhadap adik perempuannya. Lalu pemuda berambut jabrik kuning itu adalah Namikaze Naruto yang merupakan teman sedari kecilnya Sasuke dan anak tunggal dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Ia selalu ceria dan sangat heboh berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang dingin dan irit bicara. Mengenai Sasuke, ia adalah putra bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak laki – laki yang dua tahun diatasnya, Itachi Uchiha. Mereka semua adalah keturunan bangsawan yang sudah pasti memiliki banyak uang. Terbukti bahwa orang tua mereka adalah penyumbang dari sekolah ini dan memiliki perusahaan terkemuka.

Baiklah. Sepertinya kita harus kembali pada Sakura dan Hinata. "Hinata aku mau ke toilet sebentar yah," kata Sakura sambil berdiri. "Iya Sakura-_chan_, aku akan menunggu disini,". Setelahnya Sakura segera pergi ke toilet.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura segera memasuki salah satu toilet yang kosong. Selesai dengan urusannya ia segera keluar dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Saat itulah ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda dengan poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya sedang bercermin dan merapikan rambutnya. 'Cantik sekali' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memperhatikan gadis tersebut karena kagum. Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum. Sakura pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apakah kau siswi kelas sepuluh?" tanya gadis itu pada Sakura. "Ah. I-iya," jawab Sakura. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, dan aku kelas 12-2," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ramah sekali dan selain itu ia terlihat sangat anggun, itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini. "Namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 10-1. Salam kenal Yamanaka-_senpai_," Sakura membalas perkenalan itu dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu panggil saja Ino," kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino sambil tersenyum. "_Hai_, Ino-_senpai_" balas Sakura mengiyakan."Aku duluan ya Sakura," setelah Ino pergi dari toilet Sakura pun segera kembali ke tempat Hinata.

.

.

"Maaf Hinata, kau jadi menunggu lama," kata Sakura setelah kembali ke tempat Hinata. "Tak apa, oh ya sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah mau habis. Sebaiknya ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Hinata. Dan mereka berjalan menuju kelas 10-1.

Benar saja, setelah sampai di kelas bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sekarang Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka berdua. Para siswi yang ada disana menatap tidak suka pada Sakura, merasa ditatap seperti itu Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan secara tidak sengaja ia menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Aww," rintih siswi tersebut. Melihat siapa yang menabraknya siswi tersebut menjadi marah. "Hei kalau jalan itu pakai matamu bodoh!" siswi tersebut memarahi Sakura. Dimarahi seperti itu membuat Sakura takut karena memang ialah yang salah, "Maaf aku tidak sengaja," kata Sakura meminta maaf dan menundukan wajahnya dalam - dalam. "Awas saja kalau kau menabrakku lagi, akan kupindahkan matamu itu!" kata siswi itu masih memarahi Sakura. Melihat hal itu, membuat Hinata tidak tinggal diam. "Tayuya-_san_, Sakura-_chan_ sudah meminta maaf. Maafkanlah dia," ucap Hinata membela Sakura. "Baiklah, karena Nona Hyuuga yang meminta aku akan memaafkanmu merah muda," ucap siswi tersebut sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Terimakasih Hinata," kata Sakura saat sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Sama – sama," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula Tayuya-_san_ keterlaluan, hanya masalah sepele tetapi dibesar – besarkan,".

Setelah itu mulailah pelajaran sampai belpulang berbunyi...

.

.

.

.

Teng.. Teng..

Mendengar bel berbunyi para siswa dan siswi segera merapikan peralatan sekolahnya. Lalu memberi salam pada guru yang mengisi jam pelajaran terakhir dan saatnya menuju rumah tercinta. Tetapi niatan Sakura berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ia ingin mencari pekerjaan baru. Ya. Sebelumnya Sakura memang bekerja sebagai pengurus kebun tetapi ia harus berhenti karena suatu alasan. Iapun harus mencari pekerjaan baru, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya seorang gadis yatim piatu yang harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

**Akhirnya bisa lanjutin fict ini ^ ^ .**

**Maaf ya aku lama banget updatenya ..**

**Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ..**

**Dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang review chap 1 ^ ^ .**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.**

**Akhir kata aku minta review yaaaa...**


End file.
